Watch What You Think!
by Yukiko Hirohara
Summary: Watch What You Think! - Takahashi Misaki and Usami Akihiko both hit their heads at the same time! after a day Misaki had noticed he heard someones thoughts and voice in his head, Akihiko had also noticed, what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1 Dirty Thoughts

**Watch What You Think**

** ---**

**Chapter 1 - Dirty Thoughts**

**---**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Sorry guys this is my first fanfic... I might suck and it might take a while to update and stuff since I'm lazy and I have other things to do! D; R and R!  
**

* * *

"Usagi-san..."

Misaki was still half asleep, "Usagi-san...! wake up!"

he had just realized how terrible Akihiko's mood was when he wakes up.

Suddenly, Akihiko's body moved foward, _Oh crap! what am I going to do!? he'll rape me!_ Misaki thought,

he ran outside the room before Akihiko could catch Misaki, before Misaki could make it out of the room Akihiko  
had already grabbed Misaki,

"...!" before Misaki could say anything Akihiko had kissed him,

"Why did I have to wake up...?" Akihiko complained,

"Y-You forgot!" Misaki yelled at Akihiko,

"About...?"

"Ugh! we had to go to Nii-chan's birthday today!" Misaki replied rudely,

"It doesn't matter as long as I have my Misaki." Akihiko put his hand up Misaki's shirt,

"I-It does matter! get off me bastard!" Misaki managed to break free of Akihiko's grasp,

he stomped his way down stairs in anger, muttering 'Asshole!' 'Old pervert!' or 'Usagi-Idiot!"

"Misaki." Akihiko walked down stairs and grabbed Misaki, Misaki was still upset about Akihiko forgetting about  
his brother's birthday,

"Let go! asshole! you forgot and now we're late!"

Misaki yelled, "We can go in a few hours." Akihiko smirked,

"W-What!?" Misaki yelled and walked backwards and had tripped on Suzuki-san and had kicked Akihiko making him fall down along with Misaki,

"Ouch..." Misaki rubbed his head, he had hit his head on the table.

Akihiko hit his head on the floor,

"Misaki, as punishment you will be fuc--" Akihiko was cut off by Misaki's scream,

"No! I still need to make breakfast!"

"After breakfast."

Misaki had been cooking for about thirty minutes now, while Akihiko was reading and drinking his coffee.

"Usagi-san, I'm done." Misaki had already set the table,

"Thank you." Akihiko glanced up at Misaki who was blushing as he noticed Akihiko who was rubbing his foot on Misaki's  
crotch,

"U-Usagi-san...! not now I'm eating!" Misaki moaned,

"Fine..." Akihiko got back to his breakfast,

Akihiko was glad it was a Saturday and Misaki didn't have to go to school,

"Misaki do you still want to go to Takahiro's birthday?" he asked,

"Yes!" Misaki answered,

Akihiko sighed and continued to his breakfast.

It was almost time for Misaki to get his "Punishment" when he noticed Akihiko was still working, Misaki jumped in victory but as soon as he tried jumping again he was caught,

Misaki screamed out of shock and looked back to see his smirking lover,

"I'm out of Misaki." he smirked,

"Wah! Usagi-san! no!" Akihiko brought him to bed and made a mess out of him all night long.

(Later...)

Misaki woke up only to voices going on in his head like, '_Misaki was so cute when he came! that voice he made and the face!' Misaki screamed in his head only to see Akihiko jolt up, _

_"Misaki!?_"

"U-Usagi-san what is it...?" Misaki blinked, confused.

"I thought I heard you scream..."

"... What!?" Misaki screamed,

"..."

_He's an idiot... he of all people should know he just screamed..._ Akihiko rolled his eyes,

"I heard that..." Akihiko blinked in surprise,

_He's such an asshole! he just called me an idiot in front of me that bastard!_ Misaki thought,

"... Misaki, I didn't say anything..."

"Yeah you did! you said I was an idiot and me of all people should know I screamed!"

_Bastard! he's trying to trick me into thinking I didn't hear anything! oh but I won't fall for it!_

"Misaki... I'm not tricking you, I didn't say anything! I might have been thinking..."

"... WHAT!? I can read minds?"

"Except I can read yours too." Akihiko smirked,

"... No!"

"Oh yes!"

"Usagi-san, I always kind of wanted to know what went on in your head..." Misaki grinned,

"... I already tell you most of the things that go on in my head."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, so don't be too left out, I'd like to see what goes on in that little head of yours." Akihiko smirked,

"... No!" Misaki screamed,

"Like I said, yes."

_Nii-chan... this can't be happening to me..._ Misaki thought,

_But it is._ Akihiko thought back and smirked.

_HELP ME!_

_No help coming for you in your head._

_... Usagi-san... I will kill you..._

_I'm still here._

_Crap! I have to watch what I think or I can get in trouble or..._

_What kind of trouble...?_

_Usagi-san you dirty pervert! agh! don't listen to what I think!_

_But, I will._

_Nii-chan... awake me from this nightmare... PLEASE!_

_This is no nightmare..._

_SHUT UP!_

_You think I'm sexy._

_I do not!_

_You can't resist me._

_I don't care BLAH BLAH BLAH I'M NOT LISTENING!_

_How childish._

_YOU'RE THE CHILDISH ONE!_

_Blaming it on other people?_

_YOU STARTED IT!_

_I did not._

_YOU PROBABLY DID THIS AND NOW YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT GOES ON IN MY HEAD!_

_I wonder what would happen to you if I was writing my BL novels... I just so happen to think everything I write..._ Akihiko smirked,

_NO WAY!_

_Hah, I bet you'll love it... since I'm reading it to you._

_No! I won't!_

_You will._

_Now, we can go outside and talk to each other about dirty things and no one will know!_ Akihiko smiled,

_No... No! NO!_

_Misaki, I want to fuck you._

_... I'm going to bed..._

_Too bad, I want to touch your..._

_AHH!_

_And make you..._

_STOP!_

_And then I'll thrust..._

_PLEASE STOP!_

_Into you and you'll moan and I'll..._

_NO!_ Misaki had run out of the room and screamed his way down stairs and hid.

* * *

**Yes, I know short... it was only because I didn't really feel like it but... I was tired and it's 2:18 AM! D; don't blame me!sorry if they seem OOC... D; and I didn't really feel like writing a sex scene sorry! I'll be sure to write one in my next chapter thanks for reading! R and R  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Fantasies Do Come True!

**Watch What You Think**

**---**

** Chapter 2 - Fantasies Do Come True!**

**---**

**Sorry...I'm so slow and I suck at sex scenes forgive me! D; R and R! ;D Sorry if I don't do anything in they're minds much yet... because... I have no ideas... Ahaha...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Misaki, it's no use hiding." Misaki could tell he was going to be found but he wouldn't admit it.

_No! he's going to find me! hiding under the sink is too obvious!_ Misaki gulped,

_NO! I just told him where I was!_ Misaki cried,

"Thanks." Akihiko grabbed Misaki and went up stairs,

_I'm still not used to him being in my head..._

_Oh, I'm always in your head._

Akihiko placed Misaki down on the bed and began putting his hand up his shirt, "U-Usagi-san! stop... pervert!"

Misaki moaned as Akihiko began teasing his nipples, Akihiko then kissed him, _No matter how much I want him I can never admit it... I'm such a coward..._ Misaki thought,

"Heh..." a large grin appeared on Akihiko's face, as he deepend the kiss,

_Crap! I'm such an idiot!_

"That you are." Akihiko shoved his hand down Misaki's pants and began teasing Misaki's cock,

"Ah... U-Usagi-san..." Akihiko took Misaki's pants off and took off his own, he then rolled over so Misaki could be on top of him,

"Misaki, ride me."

"WHAT!? I WON'T!" Misaki's blush deepend to where it couldn't get any redder,

"Please?" Akihiko's eye's saddened, (**Not really... he was just acting. ha ha**)

"... DON'T EVER EXPECT SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!" Misaki shouted,

"I love you."

"Huh!? d-don't go saying random things..." he blushed.

"They aren't random."

Misaki then started to push his entrance onto Akihiko's cock,

"Ah... U-Usagi-san..."

"That's it Misaki, good boy." Akihiko smirked,

_I-I can't believe I'm doing this... no matter how many times I fantasized about this I never thought it'd happen..._

Misaki then put it in all the way and moaned in pleasure, "Ah! Usagi-san!"

"You fantasized about me... hm... I'll keep that in mind."

"I-Idio--" Misaki was cut off as Akihiko started lifting himself up and thrusting himself up then back down again,

"Usagi-san!" Misaki then started riding Akihiko eagerly,

"Misaki..."

"U-Usagi-san... ah! stop! I-I'm going to--"

"Then come."

"Ah!" Misaki and Akihiko had both come, Misaki fell on Akihiko's chest and sat there for a while, not noticing he was falling asleep.

"I love you." Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair and fell into a deep sleep.

'_I love you, Usagi-san._'

Not realizing he had said that he fell asleep.

(Next day...)

"Usagi-san what do you want for breakfast?"

"You know what I want."

"..."

_And he goes on with the "You" thing..._

"You really need to learn to get used to things."

"... SHUT UP!" Misaki yelled,

"One day your gonna be the cause of my ears wearing out."

"I don't care!" Misaki growled,

"But... you'd still be able to talk to me through your mind..." Akihiko smirked,

"... Stupid..." Misaki blushed,

"I'm gonna make eggs." Misaki suddenly told Akihiko,

"Whatever you make will be delicious, especially your cu--" Akihiko was cut off by an angry Misaki,

"AGH!"

Akihiko threw his arms around Misaki's waist and nibbled on Misaki's ear,

"I love you."

"I-Idiot! I'm making food!"

"It can wait."

"No it can't! it'll burn!" Misaki yelled,

"..." Akihiko walked over to the couch and sat down quietly,

'_Strange... usually he goes on._'

"Do you want me to go on?"

"NO! NOW STOP TALKING!"

_Nii-chan... I'm digging my own grave..._

_You_ _are._

'_STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS_ Misaki yelled in his head.

_Nah, I have to wait till you say something dirty._

_AGH! SHUT UP!_

* * *

**I'm kind of happy so I decided to update as soon as I can! I got my inspiration as soon as I got my first review! I was so excited! **

**Usagi-san: Nerd.**

**Misaki: That's not very nice!**

**Now I'm having voices in my head! *cries*  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Insane Encounter

**Watch What You Think**

**---**

**Chapter 3 - Insane Encounter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica.  
**

**

* * *

**

_It's been a week since this terrible accident happened... it's getting worse and worse..._ Misaki sighed,

_But I'm loving it._ Akihiko smirked,

_I SAID STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_ Misaki yelled,

_But I can't... since you said those adorable things just yesterday!_

**FLASHBACK!**

_I wonder what I should cook for Usagi-san..._ Misaki thought,

_Or would he rather have me...?_ Misaki blushed,

_I would._ Akihiko smiled,

_I'M IN SCHOOL!!! AND STOP LISTENING TO WHAT I THINK!_ Misaki yelled in his head,

_I want to touch your--_

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME!!!" Misaki yelled,

everyone's eyes were on him, he realized he had just yelled and melted.

"Takahashi-kun...!" yelled Hiroki,

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was... day dreaming!"

"DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Hiroki threw a book at him,

"SORRY!" Misaki dodged-ish,

LATER THAT DAY...

"I'm back..." Misaki mumbled,

"Welcome back." Akihiko hugged Misaki,

"Usagi-san... you got me in trouble!" Misaki yelled,

"How did I get you in trouble when I wasn't even there." Akihiko lifted an eyebrow,

"YOU KEPT TALKING TO ME AND I YELLED IN CLASS!"

"Was it dirty?"

Misaki blushed,

"So it was?"

"NO! IT WASN'T!" Misaki stomped his way on the couch,

"I bet it was."

"SHUT UP!"

"I love you." Akihiko pressed his lips against Misaki's,

"U-Usagi-san!"

_I love him._

END OF FLASHBACK

"... I ONLY SAID IT CAUSE IT'S TRUE!" Misaki's eyes widened and he covered his mouth,

"Heh..." Akihiko smirked,

Akihiko was soon on Misaki,

"I love you, Misaki."

"S-Shut up!"

"SENSEI!" Aikawa barged in,

"..." Akihiko glared,

"GAH! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Misaki cried,

"... What are you doing here?" Akihiko was still glaring,

"WHERE'S THE DAMN MANUSCRIPT!?" Aikawa screamed at the top of her lungs,

"I haven't started it yet."

"... WELL START IT!" Aikawa glared back,

"Can't you see I'm doing something?"

"YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING USEFUL!!!"

"I'm in the middle of--" Akihiko was cut off by Misaki's screaming,

"GAH! USAGI-SAN START WRITING NOW!"

Akihiko got up and started walking up the stairs,

"I'll do it later." Akihiko sighed,

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WORK NOW! WOORK!" Aikawa screamed,

"No." Akihiko said with a straight face,

"U-Usagi-san I think you should just do your wor--" Misaki thought of an idea,

_Usagi-san I'll do anything if you just finish your work!_

_Anything?_ Akihiko smirked,

Misaki gulped, _Anything..._

"Alright, I'll do it."

"That's great Sensei!" Aikawa smiled,

_HOW CAN SHE SMILE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?_

"Ah... what kind of novel is it?" Misaki asked,

"BL!" Aikawa smiled happily,

"... GAH!"

_HOW CAN SHE GET SO WORKED UP OVER A BL NOVEL!?_

_Because, she's an editor._ Akihiko thought,

_Of course..._ Misaki gave Akihiko that, "_Are you an idiot?_" look.

_No, but you are._ Akihiko saw through him,

_SHUT UP!_

_Nii-chan... HELP ME!_

* * *

**That was it... AGH! it's so hard to get ideas nowadays... ; ; please help me! D:**

**Usagi-san: Do it yourself or you'll never achieve anything in life.**

**Misaki: I don't do things myself...**

**... Cause your an idiot.**

**Usagi-san and Misaki: No!**

**Heh... that's what you think...**

**Usagi-san: You can't finish anything.**

**I TRY!!! D:**

**Misaki: Yuki-chan, your nose is bleeding!**

***blushes***

**Usagi-san: Looking at porn?**

**NO! D: I was reading...ish...**

**Usagi-san: Uhuh...**

**Misaki: Ew! your a pervert like Usagi-san!**

**... And?**

**Misaki and Usagi-san: !!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Sexy Costumes!

**Watch What You Think**

**---**

**Chapter 4 - Sexy Costumes**

**---**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Thank you Misaki-chan for the wonderful idea! I was like, "Perfect! that's just what I need!" anyway! thanks for the idea! :D Thank you for reading!  
**

**

* * *

**

Akihiko had finally finished his manuscript and Aikawa finally left, Misaki had almost forgotten about the promise he made to Akihiko but that's not the end of it...

"Usagi-san! I'm going to school!" Misaki yelled out and ran out the door, he didn't want Akihiko to get all pissed off and rape him,

"Hey, Misaki." Sumi greeted him,

"Hi Senpai!" Misaki smiled,

"We've got to get to class before the devil gets us." Sumi grinned,

"Yeah..." Misaki frowned,

On to class Misaki was getting irritated by Akihiko thinking perverted things.

Akihiko was out shopping as soon as Misaki ran off to school, he went in some store in the mall and found a whole lot of Cosplay/Costumes/ETC, Akihiko looked around and picked out a few things he grabbed a Maid costume, a Nurse costume, and of course a Kitty costume!

After a long day at school Misaki made his way home, as soon as he got inside Akihiko pounced on him,

"GAH! USAGI-SAN!" Misaki screamed,

"You remember our little promise Ri-gh-t?" Akihiko smirked,

"..." Misaki nodded,

"Well... do I have a surprise for you!" Akihiko brought out all the costumes he had bought for his lover,

"WAH!" Misaki screamed,

"Pick which one you like the most and you can wear it." Akihiko smirked,

_Kitty costume, Maid costume, Nurse costume!? WHAT THE HELL!?_

"It's all for you." Akihiko smirked,

"... I don't like any why don't you pick!" Misaki was trying to be careful with his thoughts, but one of the costumes caught his eye and Misaki was thinking about it,

_... Maid costume is cute, but I also like the Nurse..._ Misaki went white as soon as the thought came to his mind,

"Heh..." Akihiko's eyes sparked,

"You'll wear the maid today and nurse tomorrow, cat after." Akihiko smiled,

"NO!" Misaki felt like he was going to die,

"And you have to change in front of me..." Akihiko smirked devilishly,

"..." Misaki blushed picking up the maid costume and started stripping,

Akihiko could see the bulge in Misaki's boxers, maybe he could tease him,

"U-Usagi-san... this is embarrassing... can I take it off...?" Misaki muttered,

"No." Akihiko smirked and grabbed Misaki,

"Misaki, I'm going to tie your hands up."

Misaki was surprised by Akihiko's words and blushed,

"W-What!? n-no!" Misaki's blush deepened,

"You promised." Akihiko took off his tie and tied Misaki's hands together,

"U-Usagi-san... this is uncomfortable..." Misaki said nervously,

Akihiko took off Misaki's boxers, (**Not like Misaki really had a say in it...**)

"U-Usagi-san! wait!" Akihiko ignored him and kept going, Akihiko continued to take off his clothing,

Misaki gulped at the sight of his lovers raging hard-on,

"Misaki." Akihiko smiled,

"... U-Usagi-san..." Akihiko kissed Misaki and teased Misaki's cock,

"Misaki..." Akihiko whispered,

Akihiko pressed his cock against Misaki's entrance and held onto Misaki's thighs,

"U-Usagi-sa-- ah!" Misaki moaned as Akihiko pushed himself in all the way,

"I love you, Misaki." Akihiko whispered,

"Y-You too..."

"U-Usagi-san... I'm c-co--" too late, Misaki had already come and the same with Akihiko, they stood there for a moment panting.

Ignoring the pain he felt Misaki got up nearly falling, but managed to stay up.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Akihiko looked at Misaki,

"... YES! I AM!" Misaki yelled,

"Okay." Akihiko walked off,

_... What was that?_ Misaki thought annoyed,

_Me walking off._

_AGH! SHUT UP I CAN SEE THAT!!!_ Misaki yelled in his head,

_Apparently not._

And with that Misaki's nightmare was not even half way through.

* * *

**Yaaaawn! WOW! I loved that one! Again, thanks for the idea Misaki-chan! :D I really appreciate it! **

**Usagi-san: A bit too much.**

**SHUT UP!**

**Misaki: ... Usagi-san don't be rude...**

**Usagi-san: ...**

**Hmph! don't have anything else to say!?**

**Usagi-san: Whatever.**

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE SOON! :D**

**Usagi-san: ... STOP YELLING!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Usagi san Tripped

**Watch What You Think**

**---**

**Chapter 5 - Usagi-san Tripped**

**Okay, I was kind of inspired by my mom tripping on my computer wire and falling over and sprang her ankle Ha ha... OKAY! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! Should I change the name of this facfic to Junjou Thoughts? :D I was thinking of stuff and it just came to my head... I know I suck at names... ; ; PLEASE FORGIVE ME! D: OH! AND I'M SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER YESTERDAY I WAS BUSY AND I WAS ANGRY AND MY MOM WOULDN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING! I'M SO SORRY! D:**

**

* * *

  
**

"Usagi-san you need to stay in bed!" yelled Misaki,

"No..." Akihiko tried getting up only to fail by Misaki pushing him back down,

"You tripped on the wire and nearly broke your foot, and you have a cold! STAY IN BED OR YOUR FOOT WILL NEVER HEAL!!!"

**FLASHBACK**

"Misaki,"

"No, I won't do it."

"..." Akihiko acted upset and started walking upstairs but tripped on a wire and sprang his ankle,

"Usagi-san!" Misaki ran to the man and helped him up,

"Ouch..."

"Here, get in bed I'll go get an ice packet!" Misaki ran off, Misaki came back and put Akihiko on the bed but the man kept trying to get up, (**Since Misaki still had to keep his promise...) **

"Usagi-san you need to stay in bed!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You still have to do things for me."

_THERE GOES MY CHANCE OF FREEDOM!_ Misaki had forgotten (Again) that Akihiko could read his mind, so Akihiko was careful not to think of anything so Misaki would forget and he could hear EVERYTHING,

_... Like this Usagi-san and I can't have s-sex any other way but me..._ Misaki stopped and blushed,

"Misaki, go get the nurse costume." Akihiko smirked,

"AGH! EVEN WHEN YOUR HURT YOUR STILL A PERVERT!" Misaki screamed, but walked out the door to get the maid costume,

"Heh..." Akihiko smirked as he saw Misaki come in the room with the nurse costume on, nurse, short dress, tight, and of course... sexy.

"U-Usagi-san... I don't want to wear this..." Misaki blushed,

"Well, I guess you don't have to wear the kitty costume... but you can wear that." A wide grin appeared on Akihiko's face, fully satisfied,

_I can't even think straight! I can't believe he's making me wear this! he's probably gonna make me do dirty things to him!_ Misaki thought,

"Misaki, take off your underwear." Misaki blush deepened,

"... O-Okay..." Misaki mumbled, he slid his underwear off,

"Now, get over here and take off my pants." Akihiko grinned,

"W-WHAT!?" Misaki knew something bad was going to happen,

"Remember, if you break a promise with me... there will be extreme punishment." Akihiko smirked,

"..." Misaki walked over to Akihiko and started pulling down pants along with his boxers,

"That's right."

"Now, put it in your mouth" Akihiko smiled,

"NO WAY! NO!" Misaki yelled jumping back,

"Promise, EXTREME punishment."

"..." Misaki put his mouth on the head,

"Now, do it like I do it."

Misaki used his tongue and started moving his mouth,

"Misaki... that's good..."

"... I'M DONE!" Misaki ran out of the room and locked his door,

"..." Akihiko sighed,

_Misaki, why'd you leave?_

_WHAT?! YOU DO KNOW THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT! AND IT FELT WEIRD!!!_ Misaki screamed in his head,

_I knew it was your first time, I didn't think it would feel weird to you though._

Misaki changed his clothes and ran down stairs to make dinner,

_Usagi-san what do you want for dinner?_

_Yo--_

_Other than me..._ Misaki sighed,

_I don't know._

_Okay, I'll just make rice and some miso soup..._

Misaki sighed and began cooking, he thought that night would never end.

* * *

**Oh wow! I just got so... I was like, "I wanna write this... but if I go to far... I'll just get a nosebleed and then I'll have to clean it... and I don't want to..."**

**Usagi-san: Lazy...**

**Misaki: ... No comment...**

**USAGI DIDN'T YOU JUST LOVE HOW MISAKI--**

**Misaki: GAAAH!**

**Usagi-san: Yes, yes I did.**

**Misaki: DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!!!**

**Hee hee! Thanks for reading~ sorry I'm pretty slow and my chapters are so short! D:  
**


	6. Chaper 6 What's this?

**Watch What You Think**

**---**

**Chapter 6 - What's this?  
**

**---**

**Sorry I took so long! I was... no... BLAME IT ON THE WRITERS BLOCK!!!  
**

**HUUUUGE WRITERS BLOCK! SORRY! D:**

* * *

"Misaki, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas..." Akihiko smiled as he handed a gift to Misaki.

"Usagi-san! didn't I say you couldn't get me anything!" Misaki frowned.

"Well, I did and you better not give it back. And it's cheap so don't worry."

"Fine..." Misaki opened the box.

"Like it?"

"CHEAP MY ASS!" The present had been a nice new cellphone with the first contact as Akihiko.

"It was."

"Well, to you it was!" Misaki blushed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Anyway... here's my gift..." Misaki handed Akihiko a card and a box.

"A bear?" Akihiko blinked.

"Press it's hand." Misaki blushed even more.

Akihiko pressed the bear's hand and it said, _I love you!_ Misaki's blush deepend ten shades darker.

"N-Now read the card..."

Akihiko opened the card and read it. _Usagi-san, Merry Christmas! you're one of the most important person in my life, I love you. _Akihiko laughed.

"D-DON'T LAUGH!" Misaki almost died of embarrassment.

"I love you, Misaki." Akihiko kissed Misaki.

"I-I love you too..."

Akihiko and Misaki had gone out to dinner that day and enjoyed the night out. Forgetting their problems.

Akihiko had noticed that Misaki's and his condition worsened, Akihiko began to see Misaki's memories. He was afraid he might see his memories from his past, "Misaki."

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah? why?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong? you're acting weird." Misaki began to worry.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Akihiko kissed Misaki.

"Okay..." Misaki blushed.

Akihiko had also started to see Misaki's past thoughts, before they had met, before everything. It began to trouble him, he had seen too much and so much.

"Seriously, Usagi-san, your acting weird."

Akihiko tried not to think about this situation thinking Misaki might just hear him.

"It's nothing really, let's go home."

"Okay, fine." Misaki sighed.

Akihiko's and Misaki's drive home was silent. Akihiko tried to keep his mouth and mind shut but it's not all that easy. _This is going to get bad if something worse happens..._ Akihiko thought.

"If what happens?"

"Nothing, I was thinking about my book."

"Oh..." Misaki became suspicious.

As soon as Akihiko and Misaki got home Akihiko went to his room and fell asleep. Misaki began to worry about the man.

"Usagi-san, is anything wrong?" Misaki frowned.

"No, it's nothing, don't worry." Akihiko smiled.

"You never tell me anything..." Misaki's eyes frowned.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

Misaki thought he was troubling Akihiko.

_Am I troubling him? or is he just bored of me...?_ Misaki thought.

"Misaki, that isn't it." Akihiko grabbed him.

"HEY! DIDN'T I SAY YOU SHOULDN'T LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLE'S THOUGHTS?!" Misaki screamed.

"I have no other choice..."

"What?"

"Misaki, I think our condition is getting worse, I can see your past, I can hear your past thoughts." Akihiko admitted.

"What?!" Misaki's eyes widened.

Akihiko knew more was coming for them and thought they should go to the hospital or something. Although Misaki didn't want to go.

"Misaki, we have to go."

"No, I won't." Misaki huffed.

Misaki went to his room and locked his door, he thought it was all too soon. Misaki hated seeing Akihiko so troubled.

"What's gonna happen next...?" Misaki cried.


	7. Chapter 7 Troubling

**Watch What You Think! **

**---**

**Chapter 7 - Troubling**

**---**

**Thanks for all your support guys! :D I was actually gonna give this story up... (Don't hit me!) I had no motivation! but when I saw all the nice reviews I thought, "Heck, I'm gonna write this fucking story!" so I just ran to my computer and started writing away! xD Thanks so much my wonderful readers~ Hope you enjoy this chapter of WWYT! ;D**

**...  
**

**Oh shit... I forgot...**

**Usagi: Do the disclaimer.**

**Misaki: Do the disclaimer! **

**I KNOW I KNOW! D:**

**Disclaimer: ... I do not own Junjou Romantica. Blaahh!**

**

* * *

**

"Misaki, I think it's about time you came out and started talking to me." Akihiko began to get irritated.

Suddenly Akihiko started seeing something.

_"Dad, Mom! hurry up and come home!" Misaki said excitedly._

_"Okay, we will. Love you boys, be good." Misaki's parents both smiled as they walked out the door._

_"Niichan! when are they getting back home?" Misaki whined._

_"S-Soon..." Takahiro tried to keep his tears in but they broke out._

_"Niichan? what's wrong...?" Misaki blinked._

_"I'm sorry..." he held Misaki._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Mom and dad..."_

_"What about them?"_

_"They're dead."_

_"S-Stop joking." Misaki laughed._

_"I wouldn't joke about this..." Takahiro cried._

_"M-Mom and dad...?" Misaki started crying._

"Misaki..." Akihiko frowned.

"Misaki, come out now."

"No."

"Why?"

"You lied to me!"

"About...?

"IDIOT! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT YOU BEING ABLE TO SEE MY MEMORIES!"

"It didn't hurt anyone."

"SO?!"

"Misaki, calm down."

"I WON'T!"

"Misaki, just come out."

"No..."

"Why?"

"I don't want to..."

"Please?" Misaki walked out the door.

"Misaki." Akihiko hugged Misaki.

"I didn't try to keep it a secret. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

"I don't care..."

"Oh?" Akihiko kissed Misaki and Misaki began to cry.

"Don't cry."

"Don't tell me not to cry..." Misaki rubbed his eyes.

"Misaki, I love you."

"I love you too..." Misaki blushed.

"Now, if you don't mind..."

"No." Misaki walked off.

"Misaki, wait." Akihiko grabbed his hand.

Akihiko took Misaki to his room and put him on the bed lightly. "Usagi-san... not tonight." Akihiko ignored him and took his clothes off along with Misaki's, and started kissing Misaki.

"Misaki,"

"Hm?"

"Don't you keep secrets from me and I won't keep them from you."

"W-What?"

Akihiko started kissing him again.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!! **

**Sorry, my brain just used about enough of the energy it could... I just wrote a new story today and the first chapter had 2,000 words! D: I almost died! ; ; this is about all I can do for now. Ha ha! please bear with me. xD**

**Usagi-san: Lazy ass.**

**I'M NOT A LAZY ASS! I JUST USED ALL MY BRAIN ENERGY WRITING THIS!!!**

**Usagi-san: Well, maybe you should write just a little more and push yourself like I do.**

**I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE YOU!!! **

**Misaki: See? another person who DOESN'T want to be like YOU!**

**Usagi-san: Don't be so cold.**

**Misaki: I'M NOT BEING COLD!**

**Anyway... please excuse the idiots right here...**

**Misaki and Usagi-san: WHAT IDIOTS?!**

**Anyway, as I said excuse the idiots... hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Glad you read all my short stories! x___x;  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The Might Be End

It was a long night. Not just a long night either. It was worse.

During… things, Misaki suddenly saw a whole bunch of sad images, they were sad, painful and sometimes happy. But most of them were sad and painful. Misaki couldn't take much more information. His head couldn't take much more. He felt sick to his stomach; he just wanted it all to stop.

Misaki looked as if he was in a different world. He couldn't see Akihiko. He could only see the painful memories.

"Misaki…?" Akihiko shook Misaki. "Misaki, what's wrong?!" Akihiko shook him harder this time, but he still didn't get an answer nor did he get a look from Misaki. "Misaki, answer me!"

_"A blindfold's all you need. It'll be just as if your beloved Takahiro were here in your arms…"_

That's where Misaki stopped the memories from coming into his head.

Misaki knew too much. He wished that none of this would ever happen. He didn't want Akihiko's memories.

Misaki finally became conscious again. His eyes welled up with tears and he closed his eyes. Not even bothering to look at Akihiko. He took a pillow and covered his face.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Akihiko realized he knew. Misaki knew.

_Go away… Go away! I don't want to see you! Just go away!_ Misaki thought.

"Misaki, I'm sorry." Akihiko got up and decided to leave Misaki alone for now.

_Morning finally came…_

It was just too much. Not seeing Misaki.

Misaki didn't feel like moving from the bed either. It was the opposite, Misaki didn't want to see Akihiko at all.

_Misaki, what did you see?_ Akihiko couldn't hear Misaki's thoughts anymore.

_Usagi-san, I'm sorry for acting selfish. It was just the past. I finally realize that now._ Misaki couldn't hear Akihiko's either.

"Misaki," Akihiko knocked on the door hoping he'd open it.

"Usagi-san, how come you wouldn't respond?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Akihiko blinked.

Misaki ran over to the corner and prayed, "Please tell me it's true! Please tell me it's true!"

"Well, I think I'll miss listening to your thoughts." Akihiko smirked.

"And I'll miss... No, I won't miss it!" Misaki blushed.

"You're probably thinking, 'I'll miss it!' right?"

"No!" Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hand and threw him over his shoulder. "Wait! I haven't forgiven you yet!" Misaki screamed.

"But your mind did." Akihiko chuckled.

_~...The End...~_

* * *

***Sniffles* Finally, the end... I was hoping it'd be longer and more enjoyable... But I guess I failed you! **

**Anyway, I think I might make an EXTRA chapter for this story. And I kind of already thought of the idea. And I think I might, just might do it... I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me... For making this story so short. I hope you enjoyed... Even though it was kind of crappy. Yeah, I know... Go ahead and kill me. D:  
**


	9. END: Dancing Thoughts

**It's what you've all been waiting for! The extra chapter to WWYT! **

**Yes, I know, it was very slow. I'm slow. I didn't have the time! I'm busy with school and shit. So, this is the end for WWYT… It came to an end so quickly; I'll truly miss writing this story. It was very fun, trust me, it was. I enjoyed reading the nice reviews. They inspired me to get this far. I was about to quit this story, foolish me.**

**Anyway, enjoy the end! **

"Hey, Misaki, we just got over that, whole, weird situation about the reading minds thing. I have to ask, why do you think it happened?" Akihiko stared blankly at the floor.

"I don't know? Why ask me?" Misaki was now very curious, very curious. "Well, it happened after… after we…" Misaki blushed, remembering that it happened after the steamy love making.

"Made love? I doubt it. We do that all the time and we were never able to read minds." Akihiko had a curious look on his face as well.

"Then, what could it be?" Misaki was thinking hard.

_After having sex? Sleeping? Hitting our heads?_ That was it. Misaki got it, or at least he thought it did.

"Hey, Usagi-san, remember when we both hit our heads?" Misaki blinked pointing at the spot where they both fell.

"Yeah, I remember. What are you getting at?" Akihiko said curiously.

"Well, maybe it just happened when we both hit our heads! It's possible isn't it?" Akihiko stared for a moment.

"It is possible. I don't think there's anything else that could have done it." Akihiko thought for a moment and smirked.

"Hey, Usagi-san, what's up with the smirk…?" Misaki gulped.

"Misaki, come here." Misaki got up and walked to Akihiko.

Akihiko jumped on him and they both hit their heads again. "What the hell?" Misaki rubbed his head.

"Now, I'm going to make love to you." Akihiko took Misaki and they both went straight to bed. Misaki, of course screamed the whole time.

_After the love making and the sleeping…_

_Well, that was like the most random… No, Usagi-san is always random…_

"Well, it looks like it worked. I'm always random you say?" Akihiko smirked.

"Oh god, no…" Misaki's face was plastered with horror and shock. "Please, no!"

"There's no turning back now. I'll hit my head every time this fades away." Akihiko grinned. "And now, we know that it happened when we hit our heads. Aren't you so glad?" _I know I am. _Akihiko smirked.

_I shouldn't have told him! I'm an idiot! A big idiot!_

"Yes, you are." Akihiko smiled, hugged Misaki and then thought, _I love you, Misaki. Let our thoughts always be together._

**That's it. Yay… I mean, no! It's over!**

**I smiled writing the end. **


	10. AN: CRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE

holy fucking shit.  
I will honestly say, I am too afraid to look at any of my writing.  
When was this, like, 3 years ago?  
Holy fucking shit, I don't even want to look at them.  
I may consider rewriting them, considering that I'm older and matured a tiny bit.  
BUT HOLY SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. CRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE.


End file.
